Ethan Maxwell
Ethan Maxwell is a character who appeared in the twelfth episode of the eighth season of . He was originally introduced in Hello, Brother as an unnamed skeleton, until Alaric's interns nicknamed him "Harvey". Early History Not much is known about him or his family other than they settled the area along with the community dating back to the 1790s. He was well learned in the skill trade of metalsmithing that helped the community to flourish. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Ethan's skeletal remains were found in the secret room within the Armory's Vault by Dorian, Georgie and Alaric. He was holding a journal that detailed events of the Armory's cargo and of what was contained in the Vault. The interns would later dubbed him "Harvey" as his name was unknown at the time. In What Are You?, flashbacks of the 1790s explains a key period of his history: the creation of the Maxwell bell, told through Matt Donovan. He has completed work on the bell and expresses interests towards Beatrice Bennett, complementing her and her coven's magic by telling her that his skills paled in comparison. With it's completion they hope to rid the land of the monsters that stalk their woods. However, Sybil arrives and has need of a metalsmith and sirens him to follow her. He's lead through the underground tunnels that run underneath Mystic Falls to the secret room of the Armory's vault, filled with their treasures. He's told of Arcadius's death by Sybil and Seline forces him to add it to and ring the Maxwell bell, to corrupt the witch's magic, though Sybil sirens him to not breath a word of their Master's plan. Unable to tell Beatrice, he encrypts a letter for her. As she decodes it, he begins to ring the bell. Upon the twelfth ring the he is knocked backwards. As he comes to he protects Beatrice as her coven uses their magic to protect the community, sacrificing their lives in the process. Beatrice devises plan to subdue the sirens and together she and Ethan set off for the tunnels. There, she traps them in the vault with magic, though they try to compromise: to free their Master and to spare them from Hell. Beatrice refuses to free them nor to release Cade; the sirens force Ethan to kill her. Unable to resist he attempts to strike his friend down, though she protects herself with her magic, enclosing him in the secret room. Unable to leave, he writes the accounts of what happened in his journal including the key to kill Cade. Sometime later, he dies of starvation. Personality Ethan was good honest hard working who was clever enough to write his friend Beatrice an warning about the bell. However he wasn't strong minded enough to fight the sirens compulsion which lead to his death. Physical Appearance It is unknown what Ethan looked like as he was personified using Matt's appearance during the psychic flashbacks. Appearances Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' (Skeleton) *''Today Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''What Are You?'' (Flashback) Name *'Ethan' comes from the Hebrew name אֵיתָן ('Eitan), meaning "solid, enduring, firm". This name was also borne from the Old Testament by a few minor characters, including the wise man Ethan the Ezrahite, the supposed author of Psalm 89.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ethan * Maxwell is a common given name or surname. It comes from both an English and Scottish origin, with the Scottish meaning being "Mack's stream".http://www.behindthename.com/name/maxwell Trivia *Ethan Maxwell's appearance is personified as Matt through the psychic ancestral link created by the witch Talisman from 1790. *With confirmation that human souls were found in both dimensions, he either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery 812-050-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-052-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-054-Sybil-Ethan-Beatrice-Abandoned_Cottage.png 812-056~Sybil-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-062-Ethan~Sybil.png 812-064-Sybil-Seline-Ethan.png 812-065~Sybil~Seline-Ethan.png 812-078-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-080-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-081-Ethan.png 812-088~Sybil~Seline-Ethan-Beatrice.png 812-090~Sybil~Seline-Ethan.png 812-093-Ethan~Beatrice.png 812-095-Ethan.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased